Sonic Goes to Football
by sonic-elric
Summary: Football is the game that everyone loves. Watch Sonic and his friends as they scaled into new height and compete in the ultimate league. MULTI X-OVER


**A/N: I don't own Sonic and any kind of related stuff. They belong to SEGA and respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Football.<p>

That word will always ring inside each of people's head. It's a game that has been popular since the age of 1800. The game was very simple. You just have to put a ball into a net and you gain a score. This game is consist of eleven people in each team and each of two teams battle it out in an open field. The history shows that this game is much enjoyable for every gender around the world.

…and now, let the game begins!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tails! Pass over to me!" The blue hedgehog, Sonic waved his hand towards his best friend, Tails. The two of them are currently playing a football in Open Park.<p>

"Alright, heads up Sonic!" Tails responded as he kicked the ball with his right foot and passed it over Sonic who is now in perfect position to score a goal. However, the red-echidna Knuckles won't make it easy on the hedgehog as the goalkeeper now stands firm between the net.

"I won't let you score, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted as he began running towards the hedgehog and try to block the incoming ball. As the ball reaches Sonic's head, the hedgehog use this opportunity to score a goal. Knuckles known as his good goalkeeping managed to keep it safe as he blocked the header from Sonic, thus directed the ball into other position. "Heh! Nice try Sonic, but you still got work to do."

"Ah, man! That was so close!" Sonic said in little disappointment as he knows that his position was already perfect to score a goal. "But I have to admit it wasn't my best attempt."

"Don't worry Sonic! We can try again if you want," Tails said while picked the ball to do once more. Before those animals were about to continue, someone interrupted them.

"Everyone! I have great news!" A familiar voice called out on them. Sonic and the rest turned around and saw Cream bringing a flyer with Blaze besides her.

"Oh Cream, Blaze! What did you got there?" Sonic asked interested. The rabbit then went down to the field and give the flyer towards the hedgehog. Sonic looked down on it followed by Tails and Knuckled. A few minutes later, he let out his grin. "A league huh? Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"This is great Sonic! I think we should compete in this event, don't you agree guys?" Tails responded in excitement to which the others nodded their heads respectively.

"But how do we compete in this event?" Knuckles asked unsure. "I mean, the flyer doesn't show any rules regarding of this."

"Don't worry, I bought a book contain the rules about how to compete in this event," Blaze replied as she took out a book from her pocket. "I already read some of them and it says that in order to participate in this event, you have to make a team minimum of 18 players and maximum of 25 players."

"Wow, that's quite a rule there," Sonic rolled his eyes when he heard the rule. "Well, since we have 6 months to prepare, I think we need to search for the players first for 3 months first so we can at least prepared ourselves for the last 3 months later on."

"I agree, and the players in one team are not restricted by genders," Blaze added. "That means we can participate in this event, regardless of our genders."

"Wow, that was nice rule from the official there," Tails responded slight surprise. "So which one we should invite to make a team Sonic?"

"Hmm…let's see. We already have me, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze," Sonic pointed to his friends. "And Cream as well. That means we already 5 members in our squad."

"Hey Sonic, don't you think it's a good idea if we invite Shadow?" Knuckles suggested. "He can be our ace in our team if he joins our team. That would be a great boost."

"Well yeah, I want to invite him, but you know that he had his time to be busy alone," Sonic replied. "Even so, he will be in our squad and that makes 6 then."

"Well Sonic, how about we go to our friends? I think they will gladly accept our invitation," Blaze suggested while letting her smirk. The others noticed her behavior and let out their respective smile as well.

"Heh, well I just want to do that Blaze." Sonic smiled while he took the ball from Tails's hand. He kicked the ball towards the net from his position with full force and the ball went curve and straight into the net from long range. The hedgehog smiled as he watched the ball into the net with his amazing skill. "Alright, let's go. I think we know which place we should go first."

**Current Member: Sonic, Tails, Knuckle, Shadow, Blaze, Cream**


End file.
